Laura Chinchilla/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Laura Chinchilla - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper shakes hands with the President of Costa Rica Laura Chinchilla Miranda following a joint news conference at the Presidential palace in San Jose, Costa Rica, Thursday August 11, 2011. (Adrian Wyld / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Former US President Clinton with Costa Rica's Presidenta Laura Chinchilla at Casa Presidencial in Zapote. insidecostarica.com Barack Obama - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Laura Chinchilla y Barack Obama sostuvieron una reunión previo a la conferencia de prensa. Foto: Jorge Castillo. América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Laura Chinchilla y Abel Pacheco debieron destinar más de un año a sus reformas fiscales, que naufragaron en la Sala IV. FRANCISCO RODRÍGUEZ / ARCHIVO GN Laura Chinchilla - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| Laura Chinchilla y Oscar Arias . Laura Chinchilla Miranda, se reunio en Casa Presidencial con Oscar Arias y parte de su gabinete. Flicrk de Laura Chinchilla Laura Chinchilla - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| El nuevo mandatario costarricense, Luis Guillermo Solís (d), tras recibir la banda presidencial, junto a su antecesora, Laura Chinchilla (c), en San José (Costa Rica), donde se lleva a cabo su ceremonia de investidura. EFE México * Ver Laura Chinchilla - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox, ex presidente de México con Laura Chinchilla Miranda, ex presidenta de Costa Felipe Calderón - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| En la imagen, la presidenta de Costa Rica, Laura Chinchilla, y el mandatario de México, Felipe Calderón. EFE/Archivo Enrique Peña Nieto - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| De gira por Costa Rica, el acordó con la presidenta Laura Chinchilla mejorar el intercambio económico entre ambas naciones. FOTO:Tomada de Presidencia Caribe Cuba * Ver Laura Chinchilla - Raúl Castro.jpg| Raúl Castro y Laura Chinchilla, Presidenta de Costa Rica. Foto: Ismael Francisco/ Cubadebate América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| La presidenta de Argentina Cristina Fernández (d) da la bienvenida a la presidenta de Costa Rica Laura Chinchilla (i) hoy, viernes 3 de diciembre de 2010, en la ciudad argentina de Mar del Plata, antes del inicio de la XX Cumbre Iberoamericana de Jefes de Estado y de Gobiernos. EFE/Ian Salas Laura Chinchilla - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Macri se reunió con la presidenta de Costa Rica. Foto: Gobierno de la Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires Bolivia * Ver Jorge Quiroga - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Chinchilla, Pastrana y Quiroga durante su visita a Caracas (Foto REUTERS/Carlos Garcia Rawlins) Carlos Mesa - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| .@ThinkingHeads acompaña a los presidentes Laura Chinchilla, Carlos Mesa y Vinicio Cerezo en su panel sobre #AmLat #HLSummit @HoganLovells Evo Morales - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| DE IZQUIERDA A DERECHA, LA PRESIDENTA DE COSTA RICA, LAURA CHINCHILLA; EL PRESIDENTE EVO MORALES, Y LA PRESIDENTA DE BRASIL, DILMA ROUSSEFF. FOTO EFE Brasil * Ver Laura Chinchilla - Lula da Silva.jpg| Visita patrocinada por OAS. En agosto de 2011, el presidente de Brasil Luis Inácio Lula Da Silva, ofreció una conferencia patrocinada por OAS. Aprovechó la visita para reunirse con su homóloga Laura Chinchilla y conversar con Óscar Arias Dilma Rousseff - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| DE IZQUIERDA A DERECHA, LA PRESIDENTA DE COSTA RICA, LAURA CHINCHILLA; EL PRESIDENTE EVO MORALES, Y LA PRESIDENTA DE BRASIL, DILMA ROUSSEFF. FOTO EFE Chile * Ver Laura Chinchilla - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Los expresidentes de la República Dominicana, Leonel Fernández, de Chile, Ricardo Lagos, de Costa Rica, Laura Chinchilla, conversan durante el Encuentro del Dialogo Interamericano en Washington Laura Chinchilla - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| EFE. Michelle Bachelet se reúne con la presidenta de Costa Rica, Laura Chinchilla. Laura Chinchilla - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El presidente de Chile, Sebastián Piñera, y la presidenta de Costa Rica, Laura Chinchilla, posan en la foto de familia de los asistentes a la VI Cumbre de Jefes de Estado y de Gobierno de la Unón Europea, América Latina y Caribe que se celebra hoy en el Recinto Ferial Juan Carlos I. EFE/Sergio Barrenechea Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Moisés Naím, Laura Chinchilla, César Gaviria y Felipe Calderón. JOAQUIN SARMIENTO AFP Andrés Pastrana - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Los expresidentes Luis Alberto Lacalle, de Uruguay, Laura Chinchilla, de Costa Rica, Andrés Pastrana, de Colombia y Jorge Quiroga, de Bolivia son algunos de los firmantes de la carta. XINHUA/Archivo Álvaro Uribe - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| El Presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez se reunió este sábado en San José de Costa Rica con la nueva Mandataria de la Nación centroamericana, Laura Chinchilla. Foto: Felipe Pinzón - SP. Costa Rica. Presidencia de la República Juan Manuel Santos‏‎ - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| El presidente Juan Manuel Santos se reunió con su homóloga de Costa Rica, Laura Chinchilla(Foto: VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) Ecuador * Ver Laura Chinchilla - Rafael Correa.jpg| Costa Rica's Laura Chinchilla, left, speaks with Ecuadorean President Rafael Correa before his installation ceremony at the Ecuadorean National Assembly in Quito on Friday.Rodrigo Buendía/AFP Paraguay * Ver Horacio Cartes - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| El presidente Horacio Cartes junto a la presidenta de Costa Rica, Laura Chinchilla y el de México, Enrique Peña Nieto, ayer. / AFP Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Los expresidentes Jorge Quiroga, de Bolivia; Alejandro Toledo, de Perú; Laura Chinchilla, de Costa Rica, llevaron a la OEA una carta de apoyo a Luis Almagro, secretario general de la Organización, por su informe sobre el presidente de Venezuela, Nicolás Maduro. Los acompaña Asdrúbal Aguiar, director de la Iniciativa Democrática de España y las Américas (IDEA). Alan García - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Los presidentes Perú, Alan García, y de Costa Rica, Laura Chinchilla. Foto: Semana Laura Chinchilla - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala se reunirá este lunes con presidenta de Costa Rica. (Sepres) Uruguay * Ver Laura Chinchilla - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| De izquierda a derecha: los expresidentes Luis Alberto Lacalle de Uruguay, Laura Chinchilla de Costa Rica. (Foto EFE/Miguel Gutiérrez) Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| Hoy recibimos en el despacho a los señores Julio María Sanguinetti, expresidente de Uruguay y al señor Arturo Valenzuela, Secretario de Estado Adjunto de los Estados Unidos para Asuntos del Hemisferio Occidental. Facebook de Laura Chinchilla Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Chinchilla expresa su solidaridad al pueblo venezolano. larepublica.net Laura Chinchilla - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| De izquierda de derecha, los presidentes de Venezuela, Nicolás Maduro; Honduras, Porfirio Lobo y Costa Rica, Laura Chinchilla, asisten a la investidura del presidente de Ecuador Rafael Correa, en la Asamblea Nacional en Quito (Ecuador). Foto: EFE Fuentes Categoría:Laura Chinchilla